Let Me Love You
by RatTails
Summary: JaveyAFI FicJade threatens to leave the band, Davey desperately doesn't want him to...


Davey sat back on the sofa of the hotel lounge, mindlessly listening to the argument that had currently erupted between Adam and Jade, about god-knows-what now, while flipping through a magazine. He brushed some of is long black hair from his face as he glanced up to the bickering pair.

"...and it's not /my/ fault /you/ forgot to grab extras!!!" Jade was yelling back in Adam's face, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Davey shook his head slightly, looking to Hunter as he sat down next to him on the sofa.

"What're they arguing about this time?" Hunter asked, eyes on Adam and Jade.

"Something having to do with forgetting something..." Davey offered, looking back to his magazine.

"Not listening, eh?" Hunter asked, turning his attention to Davey.

"Not really...It's sort of normal to stop listening after hearing them argue /constantly/." Davey replied, flipping the magazine closed out of boredom and tossed it to the floor, looking back at Hunter.

"That's true," Hunter agreed, looking back to Adam and Jade.

"How long you think it'll last this time?" Davey asked, also looking to Adam and Jade.

"Few minutes longer...Jade looks like he's losing..." Hunter responded, sitting back.

"I'd have to agree..." Davey sighed, watching Jade. He still wasn't really listening to the argument but he was /definitely/ paying attention to Jade, until one bit of the argument caught his attention:

"Well If You Have /Such/ A Huge Problem With It Maybe I Should Just Fucking Leave!" Jade yelled, grabbing his coat and stomped away toward the door.

Davey stared after him a moment before jumping to his feet and ran after Jade. "Jade! Wait!" He called after the guitarist.

Adam huffed, dropping onto the sofa next to Hunter, who just shook his head and picked up Davey's discarded magazine.

"Jade!" Davey said, now outside the lounge. He gripped Jade's shoulders with both hands.

"Let go, Davey." Jade said, shrugging Davey's hands off of him.

"Jade, please! You can't leave!" Davey said, moving to stand in front of Jade.

"Why not?" Jade asked, his tone a bit more harsh than he intended to use with Davey.

Davey's eyes widened slightly. "Well...be...because..." He muttered, trailing off.

"Because?" Jade asked, expression completely blank as he stared at Davey expectantly.

"Because..." Davey repeated, sighing heavily as he said, "I...need...you..."

"You...need me?" Jade asked, raising a brow.

Davey nodded. "Yeah, I need you to stick with me, Jade..." He paused momentarily, before he moved closer to the guitarist and whispered in his ear, "I love you..." He stepped away, tears forming in his beautiful eyes.

Jade looked a mixture of stunned, shocked, and surprised all at the same time.

Both were silent a moment before Davey spoke again.

"Please don't leave, Jade..." Davey pleaded, looking anywhere but at Jade. He was surprised when, suddenly, Jade's arms found their way around him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Jade's chest, burying his face in the taller man's chest.

Jade sighed slightly. "I won't leave you," He whispered, holding Davey close to him.

Davey held tightly to Jade, hiding his face in the other's chest, unintentionally letting his tears fall.

Jade stroked one hand up and down Davey's shuddering back. "Calm down, Davey...Let's just get you up to the room..." He offered, pulling Davey away from him enough to look at him.

Davey looked back at him with reddened eyes. "Only if you'll come up with me and stay..." He stated shakily.

"Of course..." Jade replied, draping his arm over Davey's shoulders and led him toward the elevator. He quickly got Davey to the room they were sharing. He watched Davey lay himself over one bed on his back, placing his hands behind his head. He watched him a moment more before moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside his friend.

Davey looked to him and smiled softly.

"Did you..." Jade paused, shaking his head slightly.

Davey frowned, leaning up on his elbows. "Did I what?" He asked curiously.

"Did you seriously mean it..." Jade paused, taking a deep breath before he finished, "when you said you loved me?" He didn't want to let himself falsely believe something if his friend didn't really mean it.

Davey watched him a long moment before he nodded. "Jade...I love you more than anything...And you /know/ I wouldn't say such a thing unless I completely mean it...Why else would I have told you that?" He questioned.

"To get me to stay," Jade answered simply, turning his eyes to his hands, which were folded in his lap.

"Jade, I really do love you, and it would kill me if you left the band..." Davey explained further, sitting up completely and draped his arms over Jade's shoulders. "I never want you to leave me...Being able to have you in this band with me is almost more than I could ever ask for...that is if I have absolutely no chances to actually be /with/ you." He stated, pressing a gentle kiss to Jade's cheek.

Jade smiled some, lifting one hand to lace his fingers with Davey's.

They were silent, completely content with sitting just like that.

Davey pulled away and moved to kneel in front of Jade, clasping the other's hands in his. "Jade?" He asked, looking up into the guitarist's eyes.

"What?" Jade asked, staring down at Davey.

Davey was silent a long moment before he asked, "Do /you/ love me?"

Jade was silent, pondering the question. "Yes," He found himself answering with a soft smile.

Davey smiled happily, kneeling up to gently press their lips together.

Jade smiled a bit more against Davey's soft lips, returning the gentle kiss.

Davey pulled back after a moment, still looking up at Jade, studying him a moment before a got to his feet and, hesitantly, climbed into Jade's lap, straddling his thighs.

Jade smiled softly to him, stroking long raven threads back from Davey's fair face. He smiled a bit more, hands cupping Davey's face, eyes locked with the vocalist's. "I love you, Davey..." He whispered, pulling the other down to him.

Davey smiled happily. "I love you too..." He replied before softly pressing his lips to Jade's again. He pulled back momentarily to whisper, "Never leave me, Jade..."

"Never," Jade replied, pulling Davey into another soft, yet passionate, kiss.


End file.
